


can't get enough of you

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stell (YES), DID I SAY STELL IS BOTTOM HERE YET, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SEJUN IS TOP, Sejun has a cat, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: Summary: Just JunEll smexing it out. LOLREAL SUMMARY: Stell is a world-famous singer, and because he’s a jetsetter, he and his song-writer/producer boyfriend, Sejun, rarely meet. But when they do, it’s FIRE…(P.S. Sejun has a cat.)
Relationships: Junell, Sejun Nase - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	can't get enough of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_ATIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/gifts).



**can’t get enough of you**

“Sejun, come back here, please,” Stell whined, sliding a red dildo into his wet ass, still dripping with the mix of lube and his lover’s cum.

Sejun smiled as he slid beside Stell on the bed, the other welcoming him with his widespread thighs now wrapped about the older man’s waist. Their lips met for a hungry kiss, and Stell moaned aloud as Sejun pulled the dildo from inside his hole and replaced it with his cock with a single thrust.

“Fuck, yes!” the singer threw his head back, the cords in his neck standing as Sejun shifted and raised his ass off the sheets. “More!” Stell shouted, grunting as Sejun rammed deeper.

“Did you miss my cock?” Sejun hissed, licking up Stell’s neck, biting his earlobe. God, he loved Stell like this, demanding, like a bitch in heat.

“Yes! I want more…” Stell’s eyes rolled back. His body shivered as Sejun darted at his abused prostate again and again. He missed this, yes, but he missed the man fucking him most of all. If he’ll die getting fucked by Sejun Nase, he’d be the happiest cock-whore in the world.

“Stell… fuck… so good, uhhh…” Sejun drove faster, harder; shoved deeper in Stell’s heat as he buried his face in the crook of his lover’s neck. Sweat poured down his back, slithering down his ass, his hips snapping as he thrust in and out of Stell, giving it to him just the way he always wanted – hard and fast.

“Sejun… I'm coming…”

Stell’s body twisted and tensed as ribbons of his hot cum spurted on his chest and abs, coating his slowly stroking hand. “Sejun…” he hummed, licking his dry lips, and then craning his neck to kiss Sejun's panting mouth.

“Stell…” Sejun gasped, looking down into his lover’s eyes. His thrusts had become frantic, his cock swelling at the tip as his breathing hitched.

Stell reached up and stroked Sejun's cheek, his other hand running on his lover’s sweat-slick back, “Come inside me. Fill me… Sejun…” he moaned, wetting Sejun's lips with his tongue, his fingers teasing the man’s nipples.

Sejun's body shook as he drove deep inside Stell, who was now moaning beneath him as he shot his seed inside the singer’s slippery heat, once more marking him as his own.

Stell hummed in pleasure, feeling Sejun's thick heat fill his body again. He closed his eyes and let Sejun fall on top of him, the man’s cock still buried deep inside his hole.

Sejun’s lips traveled from Stell’s eyes, nose, lips and chin then back to his luscious lips once again. Their lips devoured each other, unable to get enough.

Stell’s fingers tangled in Sejun's hair, pulling him closer as he moaned lustfully in his mouth. He then shifted them over until he had Sejun under him.

Sejun grinned at him, anticipating what he was going to do next.

“Your neighbors will be banging on your door again, baby,” Sejun reached up and teased Stell’s nipples with the pads of his thumbs. Stell moaned aloud, amusing Sejun. Such a tease.

“I don’t fucking care,” Stell said, jutting his chest a little bit more, giving Sejun more access to his nipples.

“Bitch,” Sejun said, pulling and twisting the little buds.

“Yes…” Stell moaned, rolling his hips, his ass squeezing on the half-hard cock still inside him. “Your bitch, Sejun…” his eyes fluttered close as he began rocking his body back and forth, causing Sejun to moan at his seductive play.

For long, long minutes, their ragged breathing filled the room as Stell’s ass clamped around Sejun's cock with each down-thrust. The songwriter was so turned on watching how slutty Stell was as he rode Sejun’s cock with abandon, mouth hanging open, sweat trickling from head to chest, down his hips painting an obscene pattern on his flushed skin.

“Fuck, yes. Fuck yourself on my cock, Stell…” Sejun held Stell by the waist, fingers digging into his flesh as Stell rode him harder, his ass now bouncing on the older man’s cock, his moans assailing the thick, sex-laden air that hung in the room.

“Your cock feels so good… uhhh… Sejun…” Stell was delirious, his body shivering as waves of pleasure engulfed his entire being.

“You're gonna make me come again,” Sejun groaned, eyes closing. He met Stell’s down-thrust, each stroke coming in deeper, faster as Stell rode him hard.

“Fuck me, Sejun! Fuck your Stell…” Stell panted, his head thrown back as he braced his hands on Sejun's chest. His thighs were tensing, his abs tightening as he felt his own orgasm crashing on to him.

Sejun’s fingers gripped Stell’s hips, lodging his cock as deep as it can go inside his lover’s clutching hole, groaning as he came hard, bathing Stell’s gripping heat with fresh cum.

Stell moaned at the hot seed trickling from his ass, Sejun filling him for the umpteenth time since he got in last night. Stell was already on his knees sucking Sejun off even before the man was able to close the apartment door. And they hadn’t stopped fucking since then. Well, they did – once, to eat.

Sejun's hand closed around Stell’s cock and stroked him fast, watching intently as Stell rode him.

“Come for me, baby…” Sejun caressed Stell’s side, watching the singer climb to his own climax, feeling the surge of his lover’s heat as he stroked his throbbing sex.

“Sejun!” Stell cried out, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes as he spurted his slippery white cum on his and Sejun's body. His hips trembled, his hole making obscene squelching sounds as he hummed in his throat, feeling Sejun's length stroke him deep inside. 

Exhausted but smiling like a drunk, Stell let himself flop on top of Sejun, loving the feel of their sweaty bodies glide against each other, making him moan in satisfaction.

“Stell… you need to be on a plane in ten hours. You should sleep,” Sejun said, kissing the wet strands on Stell’s forehead. His lover just hummed in reply. Sejun wrapped his arms around Stell’s body, running his hands on his lover’s slowly heaving back.

“Want more sex, Sejun…” the singer mumbled, trying to pry his body away from Sejun but failing, so he fell back on top of him.

Sejun chuckled. He wanted more of Stell, too. And they wouldn’t have another chance like this again soon, he knew, that’s why Stell didn’t want them to stop. Their fucking schedules sucked.

“Stell…” the taller man sighed, slipping a hand under the curve of Stell’s ass, eliciting an eager moan from the man on top of him. “You have to sleep.”

Stell shook his head against Sejun's chest. “Make love to me, Sejun.”

Sejun grit his teeth. Every parting with Stell was just so fucking hard. They loved each other so much, yet they couldn’t be together too much. It was so damned frustrating. But there was nothing they could do, really, so here they were, trying to stretch out time that was allowed them by their careers.

He rolled them until Stell was lying on his back in the sheets. Sejun lowered his lips and captured Stell’s, loving the singer’s hungry response and triggering him to return the kiss with much fervor.

“Hmmm….” Stell’s legs encircled Sejun's waist and held his body against his as their mouths welded together.

A loud meow from the side of the bed stole the lovers’ attention, halting their passionate kissing. Stell threw a glance over Sejun's shoulder.

“Mimi?” he called out.

Sejun's eyes followed where Stell was looking at. An orange tabby cat jumped on the bed, meowing louder as he slid his warm fluffy body against Stell’s thigh. The singer blushed despite himself. He was naked after all.

“Are you hungry, Mimi?” Sejun slipped out and off of Stell, making him moan in response. He’s somehow forgotten that Sejun hadn’t pulled out from him yet until now.

“I’ll be back, and I’ll make you moan like that again,” Sejun smirked as he stood up, slipping on his boxers, and leaning down again to kiss Stell’s knee.

“Shut up,” the singer said, hiding his blush behind his hand as he laughed. But Mimi was more adamant now, meowing even louder as she darted about Sejun’s leg. “Do you want me to feed you instead?” Stell asked, struggling to get up, much less untangle himself from the bed sheets. Good thing Sejun caught him before he fell back on the bed.

“See? I told you you have to sleep.” Sejun said with a lecturing tone.

“Yes, _Tatay_ ,” Stell whined, slipping deeper into the sheets as his tired eyes followed Sejun leading Mimi to the kitchen, the cat following close behind him.

He was already asleep when Sejun came back, and has missed several calls from his manager, too. Sejun thought it would only be proper to at least leave him a message about Stell maybe coming in late – again.

///

“I’ll miss you,” Stell whispered against Sejun’s mouth, his minty-fresh breath ghosting the man’s smiling lips. He buried his face in his lover’s neck, kissing him there. He breathed in deeply, picking out Sejun’s perfume from the van’s air freshener.

Sejun’s arms wrapped about Stell’s waist, pulling him close, kissing him deeply. He will miss this again, miss holding his beloved like this again. But not for too long – not this time, not anymore.

“Your manager called me, by the way,” Sejun said, his thumb tracing Stell’s lips.

The singer was already rolling his eyes, knowing he’d be lectured about being late for boarding again and that he’d be a hassle to other passengers again, that he’d be labeled a _diva_ on tabloids again – all because he can’t get enough of Sejun’s cock.

“No, it’s not about that.” Sejun said, chuckling, reading his lover’s mind. He took Stell’s hand and kissed his palm. “I’m coming with you.”

“We did that plenty already, baby.” Stell threw his arms around Sejun’s nape, his smile wide. “I came on you, you came in me…”

“Listen…” Sejun said, his eyes holding Stell’s. “I am coming with you.”

Stell frowned, then his eyes lit up. “No! You mean –“

“Yes, baby!” Sejun said, yelping as Stell threw himself on his lap, his arms locking about his neck.

“I love you!” Stell cried, his face bright.

“I’m producing your next album.” Sejun explained, leaning over and nosing behind Stell’s ear as he hugged him. “So we’ll be working together.”

Stell was about to say something when his phone rang. It was his manager. He smirked and threw his mobile somewhere in the van. He knocked on the divider and the window to the driver seat opened.

“Tell my manager I’ll take the next flight…” he said, hands already busy unbuckling Sejun’s belt.

“We’ll take the next flight,” Sejun corrected, helping his lover as he struggled out of his own tight pants.

Their driver saluted and the window closed again.

“Fuck me, Sejun Nase, now.” Stell moaned, biting his lower lip, teasing.

“Hard?” Sejun smirked.

“Make me scream.”

-FIN-


End file.
